familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
October 16
Events * 456 - Magister militum Ricimer defeats the Emperor Avitus at Piacenza and becomes master of the western Roman Empire. *1775 - Portland burnt by the British. *1780 - Royalton and Tunbridge last major raid of the American Revolutionary War. *1781 - George Washington captures Yorktown after the Siege of Yorktown. *1793 - Marie Antoinette, wife of Louis XVI is guillotined at the height of the French Revolution. * 1793 - Battle of Wattignies. *1813 - The Sixth Coalition attacks Napoleon Bonaparte in the Battle of Leipzig. *1834 - Much of the ancient structures of the Palace of Westminster in London is burnt down. *1841 - Queen's University is founded in Kingston, Ontario, Canada. *1843 - Sir William Rowan Hamilton comes up with the idea of quaternions, a non-commutative extension of complex numbers. *1859 - John Brown leads raid on Harper's Ferry *1869 - Cardiff Giant, one of the most famous American hoaxes, is discovered. * 1869 - England's first residential college for women, Girton College, is founded. *1875 - Brigham Young University is founded in Provo, Utah. *1882 - The Nickel Plate Railroad opens for business. *1905 - The Partition of Bengal (India) occurred. *1906 - The Captain of Köpenick fools the city hall of Köpenick and several soldiers by impersonating a Prussian officer. *1916 - Margaret Sanger founds Planned Parenthood by opening the first U.S. birth control clinic. *1923 - The Walt Disney Company is founded by Walt Disney and his brother, Roy Disney. *1934 - Chinese Communists begin the Long March; it ended a year and four days later, by which time Mao Zedong had regained his title as party chairman. *1939 - World War II: First attack on British territory by German Luftwaffe. *1940 - Benjamin O. Davis Sr. named first African American general in the United States Army. * 1940 - Warsaw Ghetto established. *1945 - The Food and Agriculture Organization was founded in Quebec City, Canada. *1946 - Ten war criminals of the Second World War, condemned in the Nuremberg trials are hanged. *1949 - Nikolaos Zachariadis, leader of the Communist Party of Greece, announces a "temporary cease-fire", effectively ending the Greek Civil War. *1951 - The first Prime Minister of Pakistan, Liaquat Ali Khan, is assassinated in Rawalpindi. *1961 - Cork Airport opened in Ireland. *1962 - Cuban Missile Crisis between the United States and Cuba began. *1964 - People's Republic of China detonates its first nuclear weapon. *1968 - United States athletes Tommie Smith and John Carlos are kicked out of the USA's team for performing a Black Power salute during a medal ceremony. * 1968 - Kingston is rocked by the Rodney Riots, inspired by the barring of Walter Rodney from the country. *1969 - United States - The "miracle" New York Mets win the World Series, defeating the Baltimore Orioles 4 games to 1. *1970 - Canada - In response to the October Crisis terrorist kidnapping, Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau invokes the War Measures Act. *1973 - Henry Kissinger and Le Duc Tho are awarded the Nobel Peace Prize. *1975 - The Balibo Five, a group of Australian television journalists based in the town of Balibo in the then Portuguese Timor (now East Timor), are killed by Indonesian troops. *1978 - Karol Józef Wojtyła becomes Pope John Paul II. *1984 - Desmond Tutu is awarded the Nobel Peace Prize. *1987 - Great Storm of 1987: hurricane force winds to hit much of the South of England killing 23 people. *1991 - Luby's massacre: George Hennard runs amok in Killeen, Texas, killing 23 and wounding 20 in Luby's Cafeteria. * 1991 - Jharkhand Chhatra Yuva Morcha is founded at a conference in Ranchi, India. *1993 - Anti-Nazi riot breaks out in Welling in Kent, after police stop protesters approaching British National Party headquarters *1995 - The Million Man March occurs in Washington. *1996 - Eighty-four people are killed and more than 180 injured as 47,000 football fans attempt to squeeze into the 36,000-seat Estadio Mateo Flores in Guatemala City. *2002 - Bibliotheca Alexandrina in the Egyptian city of Alexandria, a commemoration of the Library of Alexandria that was lost in antiquity, is officially inaugurated. * 2002 - Authorization for Use of Military Force Against Iraq Resolution of 2002, was signed into law by President George W. Bush. Births *1396 - William de la Pole, English soldier (d. 1450) *1430 - King James II of Scotland (d. 1460) *1483 - Gasparo Contarini, Italian diplomat and cardinal (d. 1542) *1535 - Niwa Nagahide, Japanese warlord (d. 1585) *1663 - Prince Eugene of Savoy, French-born Austrian general (d. 1736) *1710 - Andreas Hadik, Austro-Hungarian general (d. 1790) *1714 - Giovanni Arduino, Italian geologist (d. 1795) *1726 - Daniel Chodowiecki, Polish painter (d. 1801) *1751 - Frederika Louisa of Hesse-Darmstadt, Queen of Prussia (d. 1805) *1752 - Johann Gottfried Eichhorn, German theologian (d. 1827) *1754 - Morgan Lewis, Governor of New York (1804-07) (d. 1844) *1758 - Noah Webster, American lexicographer (d. 1843) *1762 - Paul Hamilton, Governor of South Carolina (1804-06) and U.S. Secretary of Navy (1809-12) (d. 1816) *1789 - William Burton, Governor of Delaware (1859-63) (d. 1866) *1795 - William Buell Sprague, American clergyman and author (d. 1876) *1802 - Isaac Murphy, Governor of Arkansas (1864-68) (d. 1882) *1806 - William Pitt Fessenden, U.S. Secretary of Treasury (1864-65) (d. 1869) *1815 - Francis Lubbock, Governor of Texas (d. 1905) *1819 - Austin F. Pike, American politician from New Hampshire (d. 1886) *1840 - Kuroda Kiyotaka, Prime Minister of Japan (d. 1900) *1841 - Prince Hirobumi Ito, Japanese governor of Korea (d. 1909) *1854 - Oscar Wilde, Irish writer (d. 1900) * 1854 - Karl Kautsky, Marxist theoretician (d. 1938) *1855 - Samedbey Mehmandarov, Russian general (d. 1931) *1861 - J. B. Bury, Irish historian (d. 1927) *1863 - Austen Chamberlain, English statesman, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1937) *1878 - Maxey Long, American athlete (d. 1959) *1886 - David Ben-Gurion, first Prime Minister of Israel (d. 1973) *1888 - Eugene O'Neill, American writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1953) * 1888 - Paul Popenoe, American activist (d. 1979) *1890 - Michael Collins, Irish patriot (d. 1922) * 1890 - Paul Strand, American photographer (d. 1975) *1897 - Louis de Cazenave, France's oldest living man *1898 - William O. Douglas, U.S. Supreme Court Justice (d. 1980) *1900 - Edward Ardizzone, artist and illustrator (d. 1979) * 1900 - Primo Conti, Italian painter (d. 1988) *1903 - Cecile de Brunhoff, French storyteller (d. 2003) *1906 - León Klimovsky, Argentine film director (d. 1996) *1908 - Enver Hoxha, Albanian dictator (d. 1985) *1914 - Mohammed Zahir Shah, King of Afghanistan (d. 2007) *1917 - Alice Pearce, American actress (d. 1966) *1918 - Louis Althusser, French Marxist philosopher (d. 1990) *1919 - Kathleen Winsor, American writer (d. 2003) *1922 - Max Bygraves, English singer/songwriter * 1922 - Leon Sullivan, American civil rights leader and pastor (d. 2001) *1923 - Bert Kaempfert, German orchestra leader and songwriter (d. 1980) * 1923 - Linda Darnell, American film actress (d. 1965) *1925 - Angela Lansbury, English-born actress *1927 - Günter Grass, German writer, Nobel Prize laureate *1928 - Mary Daly, American feminist * 1928 - Ann Morgan Guilbert, American actress *1929 - Fernanda Montenegro, Brazilian actress *1930 - Carmen Sevilla, Spanish actress *1931 - Charles Colson, American Watergate conspirator *1932 - John Grant, British politician (d. 2000) *1934 - Peter Ashdown, British racing driver *1936 - Andrei Chikatilo, Russian serial killer (d. 1994) * 1936 - Akira Machida, Japanese judge * 1936 - Peter Bowles, English actor *1937 - Tom Monaghan, founder of Dominos pizza *1938 - Nico (born Christa Päffgen; singer-songwriter, fashion model, actress) (d. 1988) * 1938 - Carl Gunter Jr, Louisiana State Representative (d. 1999) *1940 - Barry Corbin, American actor * 1940 - Dave DeBusschere, American basketball player (d. 2003) *1941 - Tim McCarver, baseball player and commentator *1943 - Fred Turner, Canadian bass player (Bachman-Turner Overdrive) *1946 - Suzanne Somers, American actress *1947 - Terry Griffiths, Welsh snooker player * 1947 - Bob Weir, American musician (Grateful Dead) * 1947 - David Zucker, American film director *1948 - Leo Mazzone, American baseball coach *1952 - Boogie Mosson, American musician (P Funk) * 1952 - Ron Taylor, American actor (d. 2002) *1953 - Paulo Roberto Falcão, Brazilian footballer * 1953 - Tony Carey, American-born rock keyboardist, producer (Rainbow, Planet P Project) *1954 - Stephen Mellor, American actor *1956 - Johnny Chavis, American football coach *1958 - Tim Robbins, American actor, director, and writer * 1958 - Eleftheria Arvanitaki, Greek singer *1959 - Gary Kemp, British musician and actor * 1959 - Erkki-Sven Tüür, Estonian composer * 1959 - Brian Harper, baseball player *1960 - Bob Mould, American musician *1961 - Randy Vasquez, American actor * 1961 - Marc Levy, French novelist *1962 - Flea, Australian musician (Red Hot Chili Peppers) * 1962 - Manute Bol, Sudanese-born basketball player for the NBA * 1962 - Dmitri Hvorostovsky, Russian baritone *1965 - Steve Lamacq, British journalist and disc jockey *1967 - Davina McCall, British television presenter *1968 - Randall Batinkoff, American actor * 1968 - Elsa Zylberstein, French actress *1969 - Roy Hargrove, American jazz trumpeter * 1969 - Terri J. Vaughn, American actress * 1969 - Wendy Wilson, American pop singer (Wilson Phillips) *1970 - Mehmet Scholl, German footballer * 1970 - Kazuyuki Fujita, Japanese professional wrestler and mixed martial arts fighter *1972 - Tomas Lindberg, Swedish musician (At the Gates) * 1972 - Darius Kasparaitis, National Hockey League player * 1972 - Kordell Stewart, American football player *1973 - Chad Gray, American singer (Mudvayne) * 1973 - Peter Polaco, American professional wrestler * 1973 - David Unsworth, English professional footballer *1974 - Paul Kariya, Canadian hockey player * 1974 - Deo Grech, Maltese television presenter, songwriter *1975 - Kellie Martin, American actress * 1975 - Brynjar Gunnarsson, Icelandic footballer * 1975 - Jacques Kallis, South African cricketer *1976 - Ryan Fitzgerald, Australian football (AFL) player and media personality *1977 - John Mayer, American musician *1979 - Erin Brown, American B-movie actress, model, filmmaker, former softcore erotic actress, and musician *1980 - Sue Bird, American basketball player *1980 - Jeremy Jackson, American actor * 1980 - Timana Tahu, Australian Rugby League player *1981 - Caterina Scorsone, Canadian actress * 1981 - Anthony Reyes, starting pitcher for the St. Louis Cardinals *1982 - Vincy Chan, Hong Kong singer * 1982 - Frédéric Michalak, French rugby player *1984 - Trevor Blumas, Canadian actor * 1984 - Melissa Lauren, French pornographic actress * 1984 - Shayne Ward, UK singer, winner of The X Factor, series 2005 *1985 - Casey Stoner, Australian motorcycle racer and 2007 MotoGP World Champion *1988 - Zoltán Stieber, Hungarian footballer Deaths *1355 - Louis, King of Sicily, felled by the Black Death *1553 - Lucas Cranach the Elder, German painter (b. 1472) *1555 - Hugh Latimer, English Protestant (martyred) * 1555 - Nicholas Ridley, English Protestant (martyred) *1591 - Pope Gregory XIV (b. 1535) *1594 - William Cardinal Allen, English Catholic cardinal (b. 1532) *1621 - Jan Pieterszoon Sweelinck, Dutch composer (b. 1562) *1628 - François de Malherbe, French poet and critic (b. 1555) *1649 - Isaac van Ostade, Dutch painter (b. 1621) *1655 - Joseph Solomon Delmedigo, Italian physician, mathematician, and music theorist (b. 1591) *1680 - Raimondo Montecuccoli, Italian-Austrian general (b. 1608 or 1609) *1750 - Sylvius Leopold Weiss, German composer and lutenist (b. 1687) *1755 - Saint Gerard Majella, Catholic saint (b. 1725) *1781 - Edward Hawke, British naval officer (b. 1705) *1791 - Grigori Alexandrovich Potemkin, Russian general and statesman (b. 1739) *1793 - Marie Antoinette, Queen of France (executed) (b. 1755) *1793 - John Hunter, eminent doctor and philosopher (b. 1728 *1796 - Victor Amadeus III of Savoy (b. 1726) *1810 - Nachman of Breslov, founder of Breslov Hasidut (b. 1772) *1865 - Andrés Bello, Venezuelan poet, lawmaker, philosopher, and sociologist (b. 1781) *1877 - Theodore Barrière, French dramatist (b. 1823) *1888 - John Wentworth, Mayor of Chicago (b. 1815) *1893 - Patrice MacMahon, President of France (b. 1808) *1909 - Jakub Bart-Ćišinski, Sorbian writer (b. 1856) *1937 - Jean de Brunhoff, French writer (b. 1899) *1946 - Nuremberg trial executions ** Hans Frank, German war criminal (b. 1900) ** Wilhelm Frick, German war criminal (b. 1877) ** Alfred Jodl, German military officer (b. 1890) ** Ernst Kaltenbrunner, Austrian SS officer (b. 1903) ** Wilhelm Keitel, German military officer (b. 1882) ** Joachim von Ribbentrop, German politician (b. 1893) ** Alfred Rosenberg, Nazi ideologist (b. 1893) ** Fritz Sauckel, German war criminal (b. 1894) ** Arthur Seyss-Inquart, Austrian Nazi leader (b. 1892) ** Julius Streicher, German propagandist (b. 1887) *1956 - Jules Rimet, president of FIFA (b. 1873) *1959 - George Marshall, United States Secretary of State, Nobel laureate (b. 1880) *1962 - Gaston Bachelard, French philosopher and poet (b. 1884) *1966 - George O'Hara, American actor (b. 1899) *1968 - Ellis Kinder, baseball player (b. 1914) *1972 - Hale Boggs, U.S. Congressman from Louisiana (b. 1914) * 1972 - Leo G. Carroll, English actor (b. 1892) *1973 - Gene Krupa, American musician (b. 1909) *1974 - Chembai Vaidyanatha Bhagavatar, noted Carnatic musician (b. 1895) *1978 - Dan Dailey, American actor (b. 1913) *1979 - Johan Borgen, Norwegian author (b. 1903) *1981 - Moshe Dayan, Israeli general (b. 1915) *1982 - Mario del Monaco, Italian tenor (b. 1915) *1983 - Jakov Gotovac, Croatian composer (b. 1895) * 1983 - Kelso, American racehorse (b. 1957) *1986 - Arthur Grumiaux, Belgian violinist (b. 1921) *1989 - Cornel Wilde, American actor (b. 1915) *1990 - Jorge Bolet, Cuban-American classical pianist (b. 1914) * 1990 - Art Blakey, American jazz drummer (b. 1919) *1992 - Shirley Booth, American actress (b. 1898) *1994 - Raúl Juliá, Puerto Rican actor (b. 1940) *1996 - Eric Malpass, English novelist (b. 1910) * 1996 - Jason Bernard, American actor (b. 1938) *1997 - James Michener, American writer (b. 1907) * 1997 - Audra Lindley, American actress (b. 1918) *1998 - Jon Postel, American Internet pioneer (b. 1943) *1999 - Jean Shepherd, American writer and actor (b. 1921) *2000 - Mel Carnahan, American politician (b. 1934) *2002 - Angela Dawson, American murder victim *2003 - Avni Arbas, Turkish artist (b. 1919) * 2003 - Stu Hart, Canadian professional wrestler (b. 1915) * 2003 - László Papp, Hungarian boxer (b. 1926) *2004 - Pierre Salinger, John F. Kennedy's White House Press Secretary (b. 1925) *2005 - "Len" Dresslar, American singer and voice actor (b. 1925) * 2005 - Eugene "Porky" Lee, American child actor (b. 1933) * 2005 - David Reilly, American singer (God Lives Underwater) (b. 1971) *2006 - Valentín Paniagua Corazao, Ex President of Peru (b. 1936) * 2006 - Ross Davidson, British actor (b. 1949) * 2006 - Tommy Johnson, American tubist (b. 1935) * 2006 - Lister Sinclair, Canadian broadcaster and playwright (b. 1921) *2007 - Deborah Kerr, Scottish actress (b. 1921) * 2007 - Toše Proeski, Macedonian music star (b. 1981) * 2007 - Barbara West, Second to last living Titanic survivor. Holidays and observances * Boss's Day in the United States * Pope John Paul II Day in Poland * World Food Day * R.C. Saints - Gerard Majella and Hedwig External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:October